When I Met You
by Lollicakez
Summary: When I met you, everything changed. I learned about friendship, how to love and to trust, that life was not to be taken for gratitude, however unfortunately, I also learned that secrets are dangerous to have, that your past can come to haunt you and that the ones you love can also hurt you. But no matter what happened and how much I got hurt, meeting you was worth it... Draco/OC


**Many of you may be familiar with this story, yes I did have it up on Fan fiction before, however, due to some life problems, I discontinued it. After a while I started to remember how much joy it gave me to write and to grow as a writer on this site. So finally, after hours of deliberation, planning and remodelling I have decided to come back and try again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own anything in the Harry Potter books and/or movies. **

**Reviews, Subscribe, Message!**

* * *

_Dear Lillian_

_Sorry I have not written in a while. My travels make it hard to sit here like this and write._

_I looked upon the date today on the calendar and realized that you were starting school, in Hogwarts. I am sure you are very nervous and letting your mind wander as always. Don't. You'll be fine. I'm very proud of you and I am sure S is as well. Charles is to even though he will not show it. Remember our talks and have fun, I will write again. _

_Love R_

Wide emerald green eyes scanned and re-read the messy written words repeatedly, a smile grazed her pink, bitten at lips as she pushed her long black hair behind her left ear and out of her face. He always knew exactly what to say when she needed something to push her along. Of course she was nervous and worried and nothing was going to get rid of those feeling but this at least made it bearable. Knowing he was looking out for her like always.

"Lillian, are you ready?"

The small girl in question looked up from her spot on the ugly pink couch that was placed in the middle of the wide, white painted living room. "What if people find things out, I don't know if I could handle that?" she asked panic lacing her every one of her words. The question caused the man to pop his head into the room from the kitchen.

Her tear brimmed, childlike eyes were full of worry and concerns making him sigh, he was going to have to calm her down or he was never going to get her into the car without a fight. He could tell she was beyond anxious and did not want to disappoint everyone. She wanted to go to this school so bad, like her father did and everyone else. When they got the letter informing her that she was going half way through the year when she turned 11 she practically did a flip in the air. Nevertheless, she knew it was going to be difficult for her, under the circumstances.

"You're not going to disappoint anyone, were all very proud of you" he said uneasily, not well at the whole comforting thing, he'd rather fight a liger. He patted her on the head and chuckled as she made a pouting face, puffing her cheeks out as if she was suffocating.

"Their your secrets Lillian and against the others wishes there yours to give out, I only warn you this, give them only to who you trust your life with or one day it'll be gone" he said wisely, realizing after that was kind of harsh for an 11 year old girl to hear. Lily only smiled use to his way of speaking.

"Thank you Charlie" she said jumping up to hug him.

"Come on now, Grab Shadow and let's go" he said, he didn't like attention like hugs, they were uncommon for him and they made him feel awkward.

Charles watched her pick up the lazy black cat off the ground and continued to follow him out the door.

Lily was going to be an exception to the school year cause truth be told it had already started, being two or three months in, but she wasn't old enough to go or ready. It was Albus Dumbledore himself who came up with the idea of her starting now and Charles new she needed it, she needed out of the house, she needed a life. Dumbledore had said bringing her to the school now would be wise and much safer and if she was anything like her father, a lot more interesting.

* * *

It was suppertime at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry and the students all sat in there respected houses chatting about classes and such. Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, sat at their normal spots at the table next to Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan. It had been three whole month sense they started their first year at the school. Harry could not believe it had been that long sense he was living in a cupboard under his Uncle's stairs. The three had earned a reputation of always getting into trouble, starting with the fight with a full-grown mountain troll.

"I got detention; Again, I swear Snape is out to get me" Harry Potter; the famous boy who lived said to his two best friends with an irritated tone. His bright green eyes glaring at the plate of food as his dark brown/black hair fell slightly over the ridge of his glasses.

Hermione Granger; the schools smartest young witch rolled her dark brown about to say something remarkable sarcastic and witty, however, was unable as a loud boom echoed over the noisy students, quieting their tales of magic and home.

All eyes were on the entrance of the dining hall where the doors had been swung open against the stone walls. Dressed in a bloodstained leather coat; concealing many hidden weapons, muddy combat boots, a hunting knife attached to the side was a fearsome looking man in about his mid-thirties. His hair; long and unwashed, fell in his cold dark eyes as he glared down the hall towards their headmaster.

Behind him, running to keep up with the fast movement was another, a lot smaller this time and a lot less freighting but all the more curious, dressed in a dark cloak head to toe, only a pair of bright blue converse shoes showed from underneath. The man walked swiftly up to Dumbledore; their headmaster and stopped. They obviously had ignored the questioning stares from both students and teachers.

"I wonder who they are, looks intense" Seamus said breaking the silence among the Gryffindor's.

"He looks like a Hunter" Hermione said, sounding as intelligent as ever as she studied the man. "What do you mean a hunter?" Harry asked, Ron looked confused but his mouth was too stuffed of food to speak. "A hunter's someone who goes out in places like the dark forest and hunts down monsters, there also known to hunt and/or capture followers of you-know-who" Hermione said sparking Harry's curiosity even more. They all sub-consciously leaned in closer to hear what the older men were saying.

"Ah, Charles you made it" Dumbledore said with a joyous chuckle. The Hunter; Charles nodded in acknowledgment, "Sorry were late".

The three friends were surprised at the gentle, kind voice the hunter had. He was the definition of dangerous and strange but yet sounded so nice and friendly.

"No worries Charles, you always had a habit of it" Dumbledore chuckled; they obviously knew each other by the way they were so calm with each other.

"She is already set up in the Gryffindor rooms and ready to start tomorrow" their headmaster added an edge of seriousness in his voice. The man nodded at this news as if he expected it.

* * *

"New student?" Hermione stated. "It seems so" Harry said. "Thank you so much Albus, You do remember our talk about her-" The man Charles started but was cut off. "Yes I remember well, you have nothing to worry about, Hogwarts is a very safe place" Dumbledore reassured the man. "I guess you're right, I'll send her up, she's skipping diner". "Of course", they nodded to each other as they parted and the newcomers left the room the same way they came it.

Dumbledore just sat back down as if nothing happened. "I wonder who she is." Hermione asked. "Yeah, It's weird to get a new student half way through a year, I don't think that's ever happened" Ron said speaking finally.

Harry stayed quiet, he did not know much about the rules of Hogwarts, even though they were all new comers, first year his friends were more informed. "She didn't even get sorted, that's odd" Seamus said. "Well they did say she was going to be in Gryffindor" Neville said speaking for the first time making them all anxious to meet this new girl.

Supper had ended and the students had yet to shut up about the mysterious supper guests, gossip and rumours were already flying.

Hermoine, being the curious truth seeker she was parted ways with her friends and headed up the stairs to the girls common rooms. Unfortunately all she found when entering the rooms was an unattended for black suitcase with the initials L.D.K on it, a grey jacket and a strange black kitten staring intently back at her.

**Meanwhile**

Ron and Harry walked the halls of the school talking about the upcoming Quiddictch game against Ravenclaw.

"Ravenclaw isn't really a competitive team, mostly for fun, I'm sure-" Ron had started saying as they were turning the corner until he was knocked to the floor from a hit to the side. "Are you okay?" Harry asked, however, froze in his place leaving the red head on the floor.

"Oh Jeez, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, are you alright?" came the surprised voice of a young girl.

She was unfamiliar; they had defiantly never seen this girl at this school before. Nevertheless, Harry quickly gathered that it was the mysterious hooded figure form supper as he glanced at the blue shoes upon her feet.

The girl stood there bent over, long, straight black hair fell around her from the ponytail it was constricted in; she was offering her hand to Ron in a friendly gesture to help him back up. He finally snapped out of it and grabbed her hand being pulled up by a surprisingly strong grip for a girl her size; she almost didn't make it to Ron's nose in height.

She looked up shyly at them both with bright emerald green eyes that looked to have a bit of blue specked here and there. "I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't watching where I was running" She said shyly and embarrassed as if she did not converse with many people.

Before Ron could talk though another voice came from behind the strange girl "What have you done now?" Ron and Harry recognized the voice from the man in the dining hall. The girl, turned slightly, looking annoyed that he was there.

Charles, the person from before came up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry if she caused any problems" He apologized formally. "I accidentally ran into him, it wasn't on purpose" The little girl whined. "Yeah its fine, I'm okay, no damage done" Ron said reassuring them that he was not hurt. The girl smiled at him, "See?" She said to the man. He glared down at her before sighing. "Fine, Lets go" He said as he started walking down the hallway leading to the Gryffindor rooms. The girl's smile faltered a little but reluctantly she followed him but not before waving to the two dumbfounded boys she had left behind. Harry and Ron both stood there silently before looking at each other. "I guess she was the new kid" Harry said trying to play it off and act cool. Ron coughed and scratched the back of his head. "Uhh, Yeah"

* * *

"I leave you alone for ten minutes and you run down someone in the hallway" Charles lectured the young girl beside him who was still running to keep up. He was always like this when he was with her, even somewhere like a mall he had her right beside him the whole time never letting her leave his sight.

"I said it was an accident, how was I supposed to know they were there" she whined. She always got in to trouble no matter how hard she tried not to.

"You watch what you're doing" he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "It's not like it matters anyways" she said crossing her arms over her chest like a little child. Charles rolled his eyes, it didn't faze him that she was upset. "It does matter Lily", the girl looked up at the older man and sighed. She knew he was right so she let it go.

They came up to the doors to the corridor that she was going to be in for the rest of the school year. Charles bent down onto one knee and took hold of the girl's shoulders. "I have to leave you now, promise me that you'll stay out of trouble and remember all that I have told you, you will be safe here under Dumbledore's watch just don't make it difficult. And good lord Remember your date every two weeks right?" he said making sure he left nothing out of his well revised and researched speech.

She smiled lightly at him, "I know Charlie, I love you" she said giving the man a hug before he stood up. He passed her, her books and kissed her head. "Be careful" was his last words before he turned to make his leave. Lily stood there for a moment before taking a few breathes and walking into the large brown door.

The common room was a large wide open space with a small set up inside around the fire blazing in the fireplace. Red couches and chairs sat around a brown table with magazines and paper on it. The colors were the normal Gryffindor's consisting of reds and gold's. Different pictures hung on the wall watching her curiously, as she looked around. She followed the path she had been instructed to take all the way to her section of the girls' corridor. She spotted her stuff on one of the beds right away and went to it; no one else was in here.

"Hey Shadow, sleep well" Lily said picking up her small cat from her sleeping spot.

She let out a silent yawn before looking up at her master with lazy yellow eyes.

"I knew this place was going to be different but not this much" she said petting Shadow as she fell asleep in her lap. She looked down at the lazy animal and sighed, she was never good company after a long trip. She turned to her suitcase, pulled out a book, and stated reading to pass the time.

All of this was so overwhelming; she really didn't know what to do with herself. What if she didn't fit in anywhere? What if the people at this school were like the muggle ones she went to before? She could not handle being bullied for the next seven years because she was...odd.

* * *

Finally, at about 8:00 people started coming back into the dorms ready for bed. Lily stared intently at the book in her hands feeling the intruding stares of her fellow classmates. Trying her best to block out their curious whispers she winced as the words "strange', "odd" and "weird" slipped form some of the girls mouths.

Thankfully the gods and heard her wishes and she was about to be saved. Hermione; walking in within a crowed of whispering, nosey girls noticed all the gossip and rumours forming already and it had been only two hours. Hermoine didn't like that and knew what it meant to have people stare at you so like the kind person she was jumped into her bed beside the girl who seemed to be transfixed on the book in her hand. _Werewolves vs. Anamagus_

Hermoine took a moment to take in the girl appearance sense this was the first time seeing it. She was small in all the meaning of the word, Short and thin. Her face consisted of pale skin with a small litter of freckles adorning her nose and childish features. She looked younger than 11 but the way she presented herself showed something else.

"Hey" Hermione finally said feeling awkward and prying. She seemed to catch her off guard as she jumped slightly looking at Hermoine as if she could not believe she was actually there. "Hi" she replied finally taking notice to the world around her.

"So you're new here right? I'm Hermione Granger" she said in all her authority. It was best to get introductions done and over with.

The girl smiled a toothy grin baring two small fanged like teeth. "Lily Kingsley, and yes I'm new here" the girl introduced herself before jumping right into a question. "So what's this school like, I've never actually been in a real wizarding school before"

"This school is amazing, you'll need some time to get used to it but after a while it's easy" she explained but still saw worry in her eyes. "Don't worry I haven't either, my parents were, well there Muggle" Hermoine said not knowing why she divulged into details about it. The girl only smiled knowingly.

"Oh that's so cool, I grew up in a Muggle neighbourhood" Lily commented letting this girl know that she thought nothing bad of it.

Both girls smiled at having something in common. A small beeping sound sounded through the halls as the lights dimmed down to almost nothing. "That's bedtime" Hermoine explained to the curious girl. "Oh". "I can show you around tomorrow if you like, help you get to your classes and stuff like that" Hermoine offered, knowing that she would indeed get lost without any help and Hermoine thought having a friend that was a girl would be good for her. "Really? Thank you that would be appreciated" the girl said jumping in under her covers.

"Goodnight"

Lily turned in her bed to face the other side moving her sleeping pet to her side. "I think things will work out all right hey Shadow" she whispered to the cat as it stretched itself out. She had always a night time kitten, sleeping all day, adventure all night. She purred and snuggled into her almost like a yes.

* * *

The next day Hermione awoke to see the new girl standing up and talking to her cat that was perched on her bed "I think it looks funny" Lily said frustrated, the cat meowed at her. "Good morning" Hermione said with a yawn giggling at the girl antics. "Morin's" Lily replied as she twirled in front of the mirror dressed in her school robes a distasteful look on her face.

She wore the black leggings under the school skirt, Bright baby blue converse on her feet. Her shirt was not tucked in fully with the first few buttons undone, (a black shirt underneath of that to make it decent) with the red and gold coloured tie hung loosely around her neck. "You look good" Hermoine complimented looking at the girl's worried face.

"We have history together" Hermione added on. "Well let's get going, I'll introduce you to my other friends" Hermione said dragging the girl out the door before she could change her mind and change her clothing.

They made it down like five flights of stairs until they made it to where they were going. Lily was way to overly excited about the way the stairs moved and they had a laughing fit all the way down them. "Hey Ron, Harry" Hermione said when she spotted them.

Harry and Ron had been waiting outside their History class for Hermoine for about 5 seconds before they heard there names being called, turning around they spotted her bounding over to them with non-other than the girl Ron had ran into yesterday.

"Oh, it's you two?" the girl who the two boys had yet to learn the name of stated shocked as they stopped in front of them.

"You know each other?" Hermoine asked rather disappointed. "Yeah I ran in-" she was interrupted in her explanation though by someone else.

"Disgusting that people like us are forced to share class with filthy people like them" the snide comment came and went and Lily took notice the look of pure annoyance on each of the three's faces. Lily turned around to face the way the comment had been voiced turning directly to look at a boy about her age.

Slicked back pale blond hair, stormy blue eyes and a look of power on his face, as if he owned the whole school. Two others ranked his sides like bodyguards to a king both three times the size as her. "I could say the same thing to you Malfoy" Harry said back without missing a beat, but it seemed the boy wasn't listening now as he was staring at her with a look of pure curiosity. He had heard of a new girl gracing the Gryffindor's this year, after witnessing some of it in the grand hall. She stood just a few inches shorter than him, looking up with a look of indifference on her face as if she couldn't care less that he was there. He didn't like that, a look of such belittlement.

"in to we go class" a transparent man dressed in old fashion clothing and a bored look on his face like he could care less if there was a class to be taught or not. With one last glance at the boy, Lily followed Hermoine into the class. "Sorry about him" Hermoine said sitting down beside Harry and Ron motioning for her to sit in between her and the red headed Weasley. "Right foul git he is" Ron said.

Lily understood that there was a deep hatred for the blonde boy within these three and decided to keep her mouth shut on the topic. Instead, she changed it, "Your Harry Potter right?" she asked the black haired boy sitting across from her. She had known who it was the second she had looked at him in the empty hallway yesterday. He smiled sheepishly at her before answering, "Yeah I am, and you?" he asked taking a liking to the girl about not saying anything about why or how she knew his name even though he could tell she did. "Lily Kingsley" she said putting out her hand for him to shake. "Ron Weasley" the boy beside her said after the exchange was done she put her hand out to him as well.

"Good day class, take out your textbook and flip to page 209 please" the professor said staring at the four with an annoyed expression for talking.

The four knew then and now that they would be spending more and more time together. A bond forming between them, a friendship more powerful than ever. Their story had started and boy were they all in for a ride.

* * *

**Authours Note:** _So I finally re-did it and published it and couldnt be happier. Please send in your thoughts in a review. I would love to hear the constircitve critism some of you have to offer. As well as to know if it's a good start. Thanks :)_


End file.
